


Is It Just a Crush?

by ellerabe



Series: Lila [9]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, Coven - Fandom, Goode-Day - Fandom, foxxay - Fandom, raulson
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerabe/pseuds/ellerabe
Summary: After Cordelia and Misty have a talk, Cordelia talks to Lila about her crush.





	Is It Just a Crush?

Misty walked to her and Cordelia's bedroom, finding her wife waking toward their bedroom in nothing but her underwear. The Cajun smirked to herself as she shut the door, and followed after the woman.

Cordelia could sense her wife in the room before turning to face her. She gave her a small kiss, "Hey."

"Hey, darlin'. Where ya gonna take a bath?"

"Yes, would you like to join me?"

"I'd love to."

The Supreme started the bath while Misty undressed and put her hair up. Once the tub was full, the older witch threw in a bath bomb. The curly haired woman stepped in first and held out her hand for her lover. They sat, with Cordelia laid on top of her wife, enjoying the hot water and the closeness of their skin.

"I've missed this." The older blonde said softly as she closed her eyes.

Misty wrapped her arms around her lover's waist. "I have too. We need more time together."

"I know," she sighed. "I'm so busy with the girls. It's getting to be too much."

"Let me take over somethin's again. Please?"

"Classes only."

"Classes only."

They stayed in the same position for what seemed like forever, a comfortable silence surrounding them as steam fogged the mirror, and the smell of lavender lingered through the air. Cordelia turned slowly, just slightly so she was able to give her wife a gently, yet loving kiss.

"I love you so much."

"I love ya too, babydoll," Misty said before kissing her this time.

Cordelia smiled softly, turning back to laying against her lover. "How are the girls?"

"All of 'em, or just ours?"

"Ours," she laughed.

"Daisy's insane as usual; hyper and off the walls." The necromancer laughed. "She's still our lil monkey. She's gettin' better about hangin' out with other girls her age instead of the older ones."

"And Lila?"

Misty bit her lip, wondering if she was allowed to tell her wife what she knew about her and Beatrix.

"Misty? What's going on with Lila?"

"She's just... got a crush, and doesn't know how to handle it."

"A crush?"

"Yeah..."

"Did she tell you who it was? How did she meet the boy?"

"Dee... it ain' a boy. Ya shouldn' assume that."

"I'm sorry," the older witch sighed. "Who is it?"

"Beatrix."

"Beatrix?"

"Yeah, but she said she doesn' want to say anythin'... she doesn' want to ruin anythin'."

"Should I move Beatrix to Queenie's?"

"No, don' do that. It'll only make it worse."

"Misty, she's twelve, sharing a room with a girl she likes. She's becoming a teenager, and they have urges... I don't want her having sex."

"Dee, she ain' gonna do that. She thinks Bea is straight and said she won' say anythin'. Just leave it be for now."

"What happens if she does say something, and they end up...?"

"Doin' what we did when I first kissed you?"

"Yes..." Cordelia sat up as she sighed. She shook her head as she looked down at the water. "She's too young for that."

"It's just an innocent crush," Misty said.

"I hope it is."

"I think she's just more excited that she has someone her age she can relate to... she didn' have any friends before Bea showed up." 

"I know."

"I think that's all it is. Just let it pass. We've seen this happen before, and nothin' ever happens."

"Except for Ally and Rebeca." The Supreme countered.

"They were nineteen, Delia, not twelve."

"You're right." Misty slid her hands up her lover's back to her shoulders, lightly massaging the skin there. She wanted to change the subject and knew that their baths always led to something.

"D-don't stop." Cordelia moaned out.

"Wasn' plannin' on it, baby." The Cajun said softly as she leaned forward to kiss the older woman's neck. "Just relax. Let me take care of ya."

**___**

Cordelia walked down the stairs to start her morning, a soft smile remained on her lips from the prior night's events. She entered the kitchen to see Lila sitting on the counter with a teacup in her hand.

"Baby girl, why are you up?" The mother asked.

The girl looked up slowly, pushing up her glasses. "Couldn' sleep."

"Why not?" Cordelia walked to the coffee pot and started it. She leaned against the counter where her daughter sat.

"I dunno..." Lila lied.

"Is it about Bea?"

"Damnit, Momma told ya."

"Yes, she did, and don't swear."

"Sorry..."

"It's okay," Cordelia sighed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders.

"You know you can talk to me, don't you? You don't have to always talk to Momma about these things."

"I know," she said as she looked back down at her tea. "I jus'... I dunno," she shook her head.

"What is it?"

"I feel closer with her, and I dunno why. Daisy's closer with ya then she is with Momma. It's jus' how we are."

The mother nodded. "I understand... but, if you want to talk, I'm here."

"How did ya know ya liked Momma?"

Cordelia smiled at just the idea. "Well, when she showed up, I was still blind, and I couldn't see her, but I could feel her, sense her at times. When I first held her hand, I had a vision and I knew who she was. I didn't know why at the time, but I felt a deep connection through what I saw. From then on, I wanted to always be around her. I felt as if she understood me. She was rejected; just like I had been... we understood what that felt like, and how hard it could be." She explained.

"What else?"

"She made me feel things I didn't know existed. She made me so happy with the smallest of things. When I regained my sight, and I saw her for the first time... I just knew."

"Knew what?"

"That I loved her. It was like love at first sight although I thought I already loved her. I didn't care about looks, but it was just the cherry on top. Your Momma is perfect to me."

Lila smiled softly, "I love the way ya two talk about each other... it's amazing and genuine."

"Well, I love her."

"I know, and she defiantly loves ya."

"Well, I sure hope so." Cordelia laughed. The coffee pot finally finished filling up, and the Supreme made her coffee. She stood there as she took a sip, feeling the hot liquid fill her senses. She looked back to her daughter, "How do you feel about Bea?"

Lila looked back down at her cup, feeling herself blushing. "I dunno..."

"Yes, you do. Tell me."

"She's amazin', I mean she's really cool. We share so many thin's, and we get along so well. Over the time she's been here I jus'... been feelin' thins I never had before. I don' really understand or know how to explain them... Momma said it's kind of like a flutter in ya stomach when ya're around whomever ya like, or ya heart skips a beat. That's what happens."

"You really do like her, don't you?"

The girl just nodded.

"Has she shown any of these feelings back?"

"I dunno. I don' think so, but I ain' sure either."

"Not anything you can think of?"

"Well, last night she said she was cold, a-and she laid in my bed. I mean, she's done that a few times, but it was different last night."

Cordelia raised a brow over this. "And how was it different?"

"I-I dunno. I-It jus' felt different. Sh-she kind of laid her arm on my hip. I mean, she wasn' doin' anythin' or touchin' anythin', but jus' the feelin' of her next to me it was... weird, but a good weird. Do ya know what I mean?" Lila asked, finally looking back up at her mother.

"I know exactly what you mean. The first time your momma slept in my bed, I felt the exact same way."

"Was this after y'all started datin'?"

"No," Cordelia said, and thought for a moment. "Your momma did something similar Bea did. She would say she was cold and sneak into my bed. When she did... I felt the same way you did." She explained.

"Do ya think... Bea's feelin' the same way? Or... was she really jus' cold?"

The Supreme sighed as she leaned against the counter. "I'm not sure, baby. There's not really any way to know until you talk to her, or just wait it out."

The girl just nodded before drinking the last of her tea. "Imma go take a shower, I'll see ya in a while."

"Alright, babygirl."

Lila hopped off the counter and put her mug in the sink. She walked back over to her mother and hugged her softly. "Thanks for talkin'."

"Don't thank me," the mother said as she wrapped her arms around the girl. "I love you."

"I love ya too, Mom."


End file.
